


Waking Up

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: fluff bingo [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I think I’m in love with you.”





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> For the [fluffbingo](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile) prompt: cuddle.

Ienzo wasn’t ready to get out of bed. Normally, he would already be up and dressed before the sun even rose, but he felt the urge to stay in bed all day. It was a strange desire for him and he was sure it had everything to do with the man lying behind him, drawing random shapes on his back.

He smiled as he felt Demyx trace a heart and finally turned over to face him. Demyx returned the smile before yawning and wrapping an arm around Ienzo’s waist. Ienzo couldn’t help but to reach out and run his fingers through Demyx’s hair. It wasn’t gelled up in his usual style, but sticking out in every direction. Ienzo always thought Demyx looked cute when first awoke. 

Demyx let Ienzo play with his hair, his eyes barely staying open. “You should get more sleep,” Ienzo murmured.

“And you should already be in the lab by now.”

Ienzo shrugged, gently pushing Demyx onto his back and scooting closer, curling up to him and resting his head on the other man’s chest. “I should be, but I much rather be here with you.”

Demyx’s arms wrapped around him. “You do?”

Ienzo nodded. “I do.” He lifted himself up enough to give Demyx a kiss, then another, mumbling, “You have terrible morning breath.”

“Apparently not bad enough for you to stop kissing me.”

“I like kissing you,” Ienzo said, moving himself into a better position so he could kiss Demyx better. “And I think you like kissing me too.”

“I very much like kissing you,” Demyx said. Ienzo cupped Demyx’s face and they continued to kiss, soft and slow. Demyx pulling Ienzo closer. “Ienzo?”

“Hm?”

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Ienzo stare into Demyx’s eyes, feeling his heart race in his chest, not believing the words he had heard. His hand slid down to Demyx’s chest, feeling his heart beating just as fast as his own. “Demyx,” Ienzo whispered, fingers curling into the other man’s shirt. “I know that I love you.”

Demyx looked surprised for a moment before he began to smile. “You really mean that?”

Ienzo nodded, a smile forming on his face as well. “I do. I love you, Demyx.” He gave him another kiss, pulling him close again so they could keep kissing. It was soft and chaste and Ienzo didn’t want the moment to end.

But they were soon brought back to reality with an insistent knocking on the door and Even calling through the door that Ienzo was late. Demyx groaned. “It’s barely eight in the morning, how are you late?”

“You know we get up really early,” Ienzo said, reluctantly getting up from the bed and sighing as he looked down at Demyx. He reached out and took Demyx’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “How about you get some more sleep and meet me for lunch later?”

“Can I take you out somewhere?” Demyx asked, glaring at the door as the knocking returned. 

Ienzo nodded and stood up so he could get dressed. “Yeah. I would like that.”


End file.
